<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird Brained by Batty_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194687">Bird Brained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue'>Batty_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Птица смотрела на него подозрительно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird Brained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298095">Bird Brained</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77">cat_77</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Птица пялилась на него, он был в этом уверен. Каждый раз, стоило глянуть в ее сторону, она почти обиженно фыркала и взмахивала крыльями, давая долгожданную передышку от своих практически не прекращающихся воплей, которые начала издавать с того момента, как появилась.</p><p>— Завел себе нового друга? — поддразнил Магнус, устроившись рядом на расположенном на балконе небольшом двухместном диванчике.</p><p>Алек лишь глаза закатил. Он облюбовал себе это местечко, чтобы насладиться покоем и тишиной, звуками окружающего города — умиротворяющей музыкой, такой привычной и естественной, приносящей что-то вроде утешения. Не прошло и получаса, как прибыло это шумное недоразумение. Еще столько же — и к нему присоединился Магнус. Один из них, по крайней мере, знал, как находиться поблизости, не заявляя постоянно о своем присутствии.</p><p>Во всяком случае, так он думал.</p><p>— Мне кажется, или эта птица смотрит на меня… подозрительно? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>Алека отвлек тот факт, что вопли сменились на бубнеж, и он понадеялся, это значит, что птица угомонилась. Но взглянув на нее теперь, вынужден был признать, если не брать в расчет возможное желание наделить создание человеческими качествами, птица действительно сверлила мага взглядом со своего нынешнего насеста. Своими действиями он снова привлек ее внимание, и обличительная тирада, конечно же, началась по новой.</p><p>Алек со вздохом захлопнул книгу, вряд ли ему удастся продвинуться дальше, несмотря на все усилия.<br/>— Он не остановится, да? — спросил он.</p><p>Птица помотала головой.</p><p>— Похоже, что нет, — подтвердил Магнус извиняющимся тоном.</p><p>— Есть идеи, как долго это продлится?</p><p>— Несмотря на обвинения, в этот раз это был не я, так что не могу сказать точно, — протянул он задумчиво. С кончиков пальцев слетело небольшое синее облако, и пернатое создание действительно сидело относительно спокойно, пока оно его омывало. — При благоприятном прогнозе? День, может, два?</p><p>Вопли возобновились. С увеличенной громкостью.</p><p>— Сам виноват, так что заткнись, — буркнул Алек. Птица, похоже, взбесилась еще больше, по крайней мере, ненадолго. Затем шум понемногу стих, скатившись в капризный клекот.</p><p>Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и появилась навороченная клетка с едой, водой и целой кучей прибамбасов, которые, как решил Алек, должны нравиться птицам. Не то чтобы он был экспертом в этом вопросе, несмотря на частоту, с которой в последнее время обнаруживал себя в компании пернатых. Птица, казалось, презрительно ухмылялась предложению, пока Магнус не произнес:<br/>— Можешь остаться под защитой чар для безопасности, но снова внутрь я тебя не пущу. Не в этой форме. Одно дело — какаду, и совсем другое — удод. Скажи спасибо, что не золотой фазан, приближается сезон охоты, кому-нибудь может захотеться получить себе трофей.</p><p>— Удод? — переспросил Алек.</p><p>— Не здешний вид, из Африки, вроде, — объяснил Магнус. — Думаю, его выбрали за желтый хохолок и черные полоски на перьях.</p><p>Алек задумчиво хмыкнул. Не то чтобы прям руны, но, в общем, выбор вполне понятен.<br/>— Но почему всегда птицы? — спросил он, наблюдая, как удо-что-то-там осторожно осматривает предложенную клетку. Дверцы были открыты и останутся такими в течение всего времени, учитывая их последний опыт; однако это все равно намного безопаснее выступа над улицей, особенно для того, кто плохо держится на ногах, которые явно для него чужие.</p><p>— Потому что твой дорогой парабатай разозлил Йонаха, а он, между прочим, очень гордится своими перьями, и все решили подхватить эту тему после того раза, — Магнус пожал плечами. Затем рассеяно постучал пальцем по губе. — Думаю, в этот раз это была Клэрис. Она как раз вернулась из того региона. Если его проступок был не таким уж великим, я могу попытаться уговорить ее снять заклятие раньше срока.</p><p>Алек встал, потянулся и позволил коротко чмокнуть себя в губы в благодарность за причиненные неудобства.<br/>— Пойду переделаю патрульное расписание, на всякий случай.</p><p>— Мудрое решение, — согласился Магнус, украв у Алека еще один поцелуй, прежде чем его отпустить. — А я пока приготовлю ужин. Как насчет каччиаторе*?</p><p>Возмущенный вопль, разнесшийся эхом по балкону, совершенно никого не удивил. Алек порадовался, что успел зайти внутрь прежде, чем Джейс смог увидеть его ответную ухмылку.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*птица по-охотничьи</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>